Chimamire No Tenshi
by Senket
Summary: Yoh's crying. Ren tries to help, but he gets pushed away. Now if only a few problems with Bason were smoothed out... Deathfic [Ren plus Yoh, later YohxRen]
1. Aisuru Ando Nikumu

Yuki: I'M writing the fic this time. *rolls eyes* What a shocker.

Beverly: O.o It IS a shocker  
  


Yuki: Ah, shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chimamire No Tenshi

            Chapter 1-Aisuru Ando Nikumu

            Orange and black melded together, though the darkness was predominant. The boy in the onyx and pumpkin clothing was sitting on a street-corner, screaming his pain for all its worth. Chocolate eyes were scrunched closed, streams of tears slipping from beneath the lids. He dug his fingers in umber strands, wailing. A single being cared, a boy with deep lustrous mauve hair that stuck upwards in a single point and gleaming golden eyes. The young one stared, stunned, grip tightening on his briefcase as his fist clenched. Momentary shock vanishing, he ran to the boy. Dropping his black suitcase on the pavement, he placed his hands on the other's shoulders, shaking him briefly.

            "Yoh. Yoh! What's wrong? Come on, Yoh, talk to me. Please."

            The dark-haired boy threw him off suddenly, glaring intensely at the shorter figure. "Leave me alone."

            Slumped on the pavement, holding himself up with his palms and staring incredulously at the suddenly angry teen, the boy shivered. "Yoh…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
            He shuddered again and chocked down a sob, but approached the boy again, crawling on his hands and knees. "You don't mean that… you're dejected, and I want to help. Please let me help you, Yoh." The boy's cheek was suddenly very red, and he was sprawled across the pavement once again. His protective ghost appeared in full size, intimidating.

Reacted by the warlord's irate disposition, the samurai guardian appeared too. Upon their meeting, both softened. "Bason, you weren't going to hurt him, were you?"

"Of course not, 'Maru. But Lord Yoh hit Master Ren, and…"

The silver-haired Japanese sighed quietly, gazing at his fierce-eyed partner and the troubled boy that teamed with his spirit lover. "They do hurt each other so…" Both ghosts vanished, and the shamans were once again left alone. Yoh's fists clenched as he glared ferociously, and his golden-orbed friend stared at the ground, hurt and sorrow filling his eyes while a shaking palm rose to press against the injured cheek.

"I hate you," the chocolate-eyed boy snarled. The other suddenly vanished running for all his life in the other direction, soul wailing in agony.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Chinese shaman convulsed on the bed, sweat rolling down his brow. Tall and elegant, his sister watched silently over his inspection. The doctor shook his head, standing to leave. "I can't understand it. There seems to be nothing wrong with him. He doesn't even have a fever." The boy arched in pain again, screaming, and the elderly man hung his head. "I'm sorry."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoh sat bordedly, tapping his fingers against his headphones neurotically. He kept glancing towards the empty seat three rows away; it had been empty for nearly two weeks now, and he was growing steadily more worried for its owner. He was already feeling horrible for the way he had treated his friend. Yes, most of his pain was the other shaman's fault, but the Chinese boy had no way of knowing and he had only been trying to help. The brown-eyed teen was just waiting for the younger male's return so he could apologize for his behavior. Sighing, he didn't even notice the lunch bell had rung. A dark, ominous shadow suddenly loomed over him, and he rose his eyes hesitantly. "Err… hehe… Hi Anna." He grinned sheepishly, hoping he'd at least be allowed to eat today.

            "Don't give me that." She snapped angrily. "Bason told me what you did. Where do you get off treating a Shaman from a fellow team that way, especially such a good one?" Yoh immediately paled, eyes wide. "Forty laps around the school… and don't be late for class. You have… 35 minutes. Get to it." He instantly jumped to his feet and ran out, soon later getting hit with weights dropped from the classroom window and strapping them on as he ran. The problem with such exercise, of course, was that keeping his mind in immersing matters would keep the pain away… and there was but a single thing plaguing his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

            He sighed, drumming his fingers anxiously against the table. His gaze frilled into the clock, which was ticking slowly.

            Tick

            Tick

            Tick

            After an agonizing length of time, the school bell rang again, to end the day. Yoh and Anna headed for the door, waiting shortly for 'their' tiny friend. Yoh strolled absentmindedly, half-listening to Manta's reasonless chatter. He was suddenly struck out of his reverie, however, by a familiar spirit-aura. The large Chinese character had tears running from his normally emotionless eyes. "Lord Yoh, Lady Anna, you must help me!"

            "Bason?"

            "I've done something horrible."

XxflashbackxX

            *Sob. Wail. Convulsion. Scream.*

            "Master Ren?

            *Fingers twisting in hair, nails digging in scalp.* "Leave me alone."

            "Master Ren, please… let me help you. What do you want?"

            *Harsh breathing.* "What do I want? I WANT TO DIE!"

            Suddenly overcome by a flood of despair and longing belonging to his shaman partner, the ghost grabbed the Dao-Zi-Bo and launched it towards his master, puncturing the chest concave and pinning the boy to the wall. A shrill scream pierced the heavy air.

XxEnd flashbackxX

            "Please. Follow me quickly."

            "Yoh, you should go alone."

            "But- fine." He ran, following the large spirit into the twisting streets of Tokyo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

            Yoh barged into the old burnt-out restaurant he'd barely save since he'd just met Amidamaru, feet barely touching the ground as he sped. The door flew open as he crashed into it, eyes widening at the sight of his friend.

Streams of salty tears fell from luminous half-lidded golden orbs, rivers of crimson blood falling from between ruby-dyed lips and torn flesh. A shaking hand reached for the hazy figure in the doorway, cherry red fluid dripping from between his fingers, streaming from his upturned palm "Help me, Yoh…"

            "REN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuki: I'm done. *smirks to self*

Beverly: YUKI! That's not nice.

Yuki: I know. So? Besides, if they want more, they'll just have to ask for it.

Bev: oy. -.-U

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Love you too. *snickers*


	2. Gyoushi

Beverly: ;_;

Yuki: …

Beverly: ;_;

Yuki: …

Beverl-

[Ok, ok, we get it.]

Yuki: *jerks* Huh? What? …Sorry, I was busy raising an eyebrow at my other half's antics. She's just 'depressed' cause my story's more popular than most of hers, although it's my first. *shrugs*

Beverly: ;_;  
Yuki: Ah, cut it out, would ya? Oy, anyway. For all my lovely reviews, I offer my specialty… the dark gaze of honor. Kidding. But really, I go more for individual conversations.

            -To Black Savior: By the way, darlin', love your name. It really IS quite easy to stop where I did. All you need to do is stop typing. Of course, this gives some people a conscience problem, but with James living over 10 miles away and all, and neither of us having _any _morals… well. *smirks.*

Beverly: Be nice.

Yuki: *Glares at the stupid red-head* But anyway. I _did_ update. Not that I _really _need to, but since I enjoy it…

            -To Joruri Soma: *twitch* Thank you very much, but no glomping please.  
Beverly: GLOMPING'S FUN! ^-^

Yuki: *Bats Beverly away with a stick* You see, I'm not a very physical person. Oh, and, everyone hates cliff-hangers, but everyone is also sadistic.

Beverly: Isn't everyone a great person? ^-^  
Yuki: *whaps* Anyway. Yes, as I am greatly more sadistic than most, I believed it my duty [not really] to end it there. Yes. How creative of me. -.-U As I've told Black Savior just now… I _did _update at least. *goes a bit distant* How straaaange.

            -To SilveryKitsune: Yes, Ren _is _in trouble, no, I _won't _try to rescue him and yes, the ending _will _be happy. Just to ruin it for you.  
Beverly: *whaps* Be _NICE _ALREADY!  
Yuki: …Being nice is not in my nature, it's in yours. As well as being hyper, bouncy, moody…

Beverly: ;+; You don't love me.

Yuki: -.-U As I was saying… You realize the cherry red was blood, right? *scrutinizing look*

Beverly: Reviewer not idiot…  
Yuki: Shut _UP_ already! _Any_way. Here's my update. Oh, and _I'm_ glad I wrote it too… Seeing as people are all Ren/ Hoho2 happy 'cause Ren dies for the snowboarder at some point. Oy.

            -To Neko-Youkai: *about to start talking*

Beverly: *singing* Oh, cat demons all around

Yuki: Excuse me for a second *drags the redhead by her hair to the back. Screaming sounds are hear, and banging around of things. Returns, swiping hands against tight leather pants. Other follows, battered and bruised.* Anyway. Here's your 'more,' hope you get addicted-

Beverly: *opens mouth to say something*

Yuki: *Shoots her dangerous look*

Beverly: *closes mouth*

Yuki: And have a nice day

            -To Jhaylin: Thanks. Here.

Beverly: That's it?

Yuki: *glares, but sighs as other part cowers in fear.* There's little to talk about, ne?

            -To Ko-Chan to Ya-chan: A-

Beverly: I WUV YOU KO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!  
Yuki: ARG!! *twitch twitch twitch* Anyway… I'm continuing, see? I AM! And yes, Ren. And… Really? I haven't seen ANY Yoh/Horo's, or Yoh WANTING Horo or vice versa at _all. _Huh. That's interesting.

            -To little-kat-girl: *whaps the back of your head* I'd like to see you try. Flush my head down the toilet. Really.

Beverly: Yuki!

Yuki: What? We both know I don't _do_ threats. Can't _stand _them at _all._ Well, _kat,_ you're in luck. Other people don't threaten me.

            -To Unpredictable.l: Yes, I do know my colors, thanks for noticing. You'll found out what's wrong in this chapter. And yes, it issssssssss fun )

Beverly: O.o

Beverly: I've noticed you've been using the sankyu word.

Yuki: *blink* I HAVE, haven't I? How strange. *rolls eyes, now sarcastic* Must be because I'm civil around people… occasionally. They treat me well, I return the favor. Do you realize no one reads anything in these notes unless it's addressed to them? Why, I could write a lemon right here and no one would notice. ==Ren screamed and arched, desperately trying to press his slick, bare body harder against his lover's. He was panting harshly, clawing the older teen's back. He tossed his head wildly. 'Relax, my lover, it'll hurt less.' A loud moan slipped from his lips as a bubblegum tongue slid along his inner thighs.== See? And no one would read this. I could keep writing the WHOLE thing in here for a double story and no one would ever even know.

Beverly: @_@ *reading the short lemon over and over, imagining the rest.* hoooooooooooooooooooottt……

Yuki: -.-U *to self* oy, even SHE isn't listening to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chimamire No Tenshi

Chapter 2- Gyoushi

It was cold, wet and misty. Although the Shaman War had ended days before the funeral, everyone wore their Shaman Outfit, the traditional but individual black and colored clothing that distinguished the combatants. It was a grand show of respect. Unfortunately, the one it was directed towards could not know. It was strange that the uniform black was there naturally; the cold hand of darkness had already been woven into their lives long ago. No tears were spilled, the silence was pressing. No one spoke on a pedestal of the dead's greatness, everyone had known him in the same setting, close or not. And, after all, he had died before. The dry autumn leaves fell. A single boy sighed his despair.

XxflashbackxX

            "REN!"

            He ran to his friend, falling to his knees before the butterfly-pinned body. He held an icy-cold hand while pulling the offending weapon from the plaster. The teen fell limply into his arms, clothing soaked through with sweat and blood, cheeks stained with tears. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Yoh, for whatever I did." The golden-eyed boy was panting hard, desperately trying to catch his breath and continue.

            The older boy tried to stop him. "Shhh… Ren, stop, you're using too much energy. Just stay awake. Please… just stay awake…" He could not keep the self-destructing loneliness and desperation out of his voice, but the pleading was to no avail. He brushed away the salty tears welling up in his eyes, begging frantically.

            But the shark-haired shaman wasted his last breath. "I'm so sorry…" The body quite suddenly burst into brilliant white spirit flames, and Yoh jumped away from the heat. They slowly vaporized, and he ran back to the body. "Ren! …Ren! …Ren?" He ignored his shaking hands and anguished instincts. After all, Ren had died before. But… spirit flames. The body was deathly still and cold. He dragged his fingers against the pale skin, sliding the lids shut over frozen gold. "Ren…" His voice cracked as he turned away. He sobbed over the boy… the Chinese boy that had died with drying blood on his hands and stinging tears in his eyes. "Oh Ren…"

XxEnd of flashbackxX

            Of course, he was out of tears now. It was  strange how even the loudmouth ainu snowboarder was quiet as the grave. The grave… how funny. Must have been created by a human without a sixth sense. After all, the grave was usually a largely noisy place. Strange how the thought didn't make him smile. Yes, that's it. Strange…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

            The freezing wind tossed strands of hair around his face, billowing into and tearing at his jacket. It was so damn ice COLD. Never mind that the sun was large and steam rose from the street. He couldn't help but shiver in the frigid air. Why was he so cold when the others were all so warm? He guessed it had always been that way internally, but… Of course, the severe blood-loss could be it. He glared at the eternally growing puddle of said lost blood around him. The smell was really getting on his nerves; he hated it so much… so _god damn MUCH_! He groaned and drummed his fingers against the pavement, growling when someone walked though him to avoid the stream of blood falling into the sewer. He could just imagine a stupid western show shooting about the 'unexplained mystery of continuous blood' or something equally idiotic. He wished he could just leave this stupid spot. Fixed ghost indeed. Suddenly, he felt himself split into spirit flames. "Oy, what _now?_ .U" He formed again near a familiar form. "… -.-U"

            Anna rose a delicate eyebrow. "How's life in heaven?"

            "I wouldn't know," he snapped, "Ask someone else."

            "Well, if you aren't there, why haven't you visited?"

            "Can't. Fixed."

            The second brow rose to meet the first, half-hidden beneath her bandana. "Really? Where?"

            "Place I died. Now if you don't mind…" She sighed and released the spell, returning him to his 'resting place.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

            "Yoh, come here."

            "Yes ma'am," He strode towards her assuredly, and she instantly noticed his eyes were empty… dead. It was a common theme around him these days.

            "Yoh…go look for Ren, would you?"

            His fists curled, jaw clenching. "He's dead, remember?" He snorted and turned away, about to stride out again. After all, he didn't really need to listen to her anymore. No training was needed since he'd already won the 'contest,' and his parents had given up on the engagement. …Seeing as, of course, both were uninterested in the opposite gender. The world had healed, people were returning to nature, they recycled, used less, help more… He should have been ecstatic. But it didn't matter to him anymore. After all, why want a perfect world if there's no one to share it with?

            She growled animalistically, shooting him a look. "Do you think I don't know that? Do I _look_ like an idiot to you? I'm an itako, remember? Anytime, anywhere. He says he's fixed to where he died." She turned away, stomping off. "Oh, and you're _welcome._" He just stared bleakly after her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

            He sighed deeply, trudging alone. What kind of sick joke was it that Anna had played? The burnt restaurant had been emptier than ever. Glaring into thin air, he slunk towards the spot, _his _spot. The place on the street curb he went when he was alone and forlorn, where it was almost always quiet, where none would see him unhappy. Except that one time… with Ren… He started sighing again but bit his lip halfway through to stop himself. He walked aimlessly, until he noticed his feet were wet. Blinking, he looked down. …Blood? He shook his head and looked again. Apparently, it was still there. Surprising, ne? Not particularly. He tilted his head, hearing a steady dripping nearby. He turned his head cautiously, and his eyes widened. "…Ren?


	3. Konkyononai

Beverly: Oy. Desperately short chapter O.o

Yuki: Don't _tell_ them that. Well… whatever. I was going to have an extra scene with Anna, but I thought it would spoil it.

Beverly: And you were lazy.

Yuki: .O Was not! Anyway.

            -To SilveryKitsune: It _is _Ren, he _does_ die and the ending _is_ happy. Well, I think it is. They'll meet in heaven. …Which is precisely what the sequel chapter will be about. But don't tell anyone that.

            -To Ko-chan to Ya-chan: That was a… story. O.o;;; Well, anyway… oy, yes. Maybe I'll write a Ren+Yoh Horo+Yoh just for you. _Maybe._

            -To Bokutou no Ryu: O.o

Beverly: She's just shocked about the lemon

Yuki: O.o -a while later- o.o Well, anyway. I'll be writing more after the thankes.

            -To Hao-sama rulze the world: *twitch* *twitch twitch* I thought I said against _threats_

Beverly: S/he was kidding. _Kidding!_

Yuki: -.-U

            -To Jhaylin: no problem. After all, I get to show off the fact that _I_ get reviews, unlike _some_ people. *smirks*

Beverly: ;_; oy

            -To sapphire-wolf1: sharky? *raises eyebrow* right, so anyway. Yes, he's definitely DEAD. Here you go.

            -To unpredictable.l: …because it hurt him since he was in love with the younger shaman but goldy-eyes didn't seem to return his feelings. It wasn't so much hate as depression. I like hentai. Anyway. Thank you, my lemon skills aren't that great. And here's the next chapter -.-U

            -To Tao Tasia: *crosses eyes* I missed something.

            -To HaoAsakura9: *smirks* you lose.

Love. Anyway… hm. It seems people actually read this! I was wrong!!!!

Beverly: O.o!!

Yuki: What?

Beverly: You admitted you were wrong! O.o

Yuki: But here's the trick. If people don't read this part then they won't know I admitted it, so I would be right. Anyway, for those that like the lemon, I'll just keep from last chapter. =='Please…' Glowing chocolate emerged, watching him with an amused glimmer. He blew on the wet flesh, lips curving charmingly; the younger boy gasped, eyes wide. Yoh crawled upwards, sliding against heated skin. Curling calloused fingers in mauve strands, he cradled the adolescent's skull in his palm, lips hovering inches above the other's. 'What do you want, lover?' Ren groaned hoarsely. 'Please… Oh God.' 'Tell me what you want.' The King-to-be dragged his free palm down a swat-slicked cheek. The uke heaved, arching, fingers digging into scrapped skin. 'Please… take me…'  Pale lids draped over dark brown, lecherous grin smearing his features. 'With pleasure.'== And there you go. To be finished in the sequel. *winks enticingly*

-------------------------------------------

Chimamire No Tenshi

Chapter 3- Konkyononai

"Ren!" He ran, falling to his knees before the sitting form and caressing his cheek. "I… I thought you said you were where you died…"

The angelical creature watched with large doe eyes, leaning into the ghostly touch. "I am. Oh Yoh, you killed me that day…" 

Chocolate eyes watched him sadly before their owner leaned forwards, softly pressing his lips against the spirit's. It was brief, and simply long enough to warm both their hearts and hopes, if just a bit. The Shaman King rubbed the pad of his thumb against the phantom-boy's cheekbone. "Oh Ren, I'm so sorry."

"Yoh…"

A soft, sad smile adorned the living being's features.

"I-" The golden-eyes teen murmured quietly.

Their lips met again and the ghost allowed himself to be pushed back as he tried desperately to contain his tears. He was pressed against the red-stained sidewalk, sharp rocks biting into his back. His fingers buried themselves in Yoh's hair, accidentally brushing against the headphones. They clattered soundlessly to the floor; neither noticed as their pain and passion fell into their meeting lips and twisting tongues. But one of them needed to breathe, after all. Once the heated touch dissipated, they both refused to move, or open their eyes, lest it was a dream. After a long time, gleaming gold unveiled once again. "Yoh…"

A thin finger pressed against his lips, silencing him. "Shh… You have nothing to say. This is entirely my fault."

"Yoh…!"

The chocolate-eyed teen suddenly slammed his fist into the pavement, breathing harshly. Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect. Instead of keeping silent, the ghost turned fearful and screamed out what he'd been trying to say. "Yoh, I love you!"

The object of his affections jerked away, tears suddenly streaming from his eyes. "No! Ren! I told you to be quiet!" Light seemed to burst from the bloody boy, white-feathered wings of light adorning his back as he began his assent. He watched the other with a sorrowful, confused expression as he vanished into the clouds above. Now truly alone, Yoh fell against the pavement and sobbed. "I told you to stay quiet… Oh god, why didn't you listen…? Why? _Why?_" He wailed to the heavens. "REN!"

--Fin--

Well, what do you think? Just to clarify, Ren went to heaven. Anyway, I was going to do a sequel. But only if I get at least 20 reviews altogether. Which shouldn't be too hard, I think I have 18 O.o How weird.

Tiger of the Fire [my best friend, thank you very much. Check her stuff out if you like Harry Potter]: @_@ *Has no idea what the chapter was about at all… still stuck on the lemon*

Beverly: I'm surrounded by hentais -.-UUU

Yuki: *smirks, wiggles brows suggestively* Why don't you join us?


	4. Gilded Wings

[Beverly is taking over for this chapter] Wai! I love you all! ^-^

            -SilveryKitsune: Still reading? ^-^ *huggles*

            -Kei=Hao=Asakura: That was an interesting dare you sent to wherever. I wanna be kissed by Ren and Hao too. @_@ *cough* anyway… Yay! Number 20! *throws confetti in the air*

            -little-kat-girl: *is already being haunted by a few people.* --;; ^_^ No hard feelings about the time you annoyed Yuki. ^-^ Not from me anyway… O.o;;

            -Jhaylin: Loyal reviews! *hugs* ^-^ I'm writing the chapter this time though. I probably suck. ;_;

            -Celtic Guardian Girl: YGO! ^_^ *ahem* me likes sugar! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (random person: O.o;; *backs away)

            -Ramen: *eats you*  Yum… ^-o-^ The reason is that, well, as master as guardian ghost, right? So if it's Yoh/Ren, it's Amidamaru/Bason ^_^

            -Aeris Valeria: …I don't have alligator-eating donuts on my ceiling. You have a strange house. O.o;;; …why would you name a fox phoenix??? -.- *is confused*

            -Hao-sama rulze the world: Wai! You're back! ^-^ *huggles* ^_______^

            So anyway… Sorry to those expecting Yuki's lemon. I found the beginning of the sequel and I'm typing this behind her back, and I can't write lemons. ^_^U Sowwy.

… ON WITH IT!! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chimamire no Tenshi

            Sequel- Gilded Wings

            He sighed, watching beautiful Earth below. It was unfortunate he could not see what was going on though. So much for watching over people… Yawning, he laid his head against the pillowy clouds, lids heavy. Wondering how long he had been upon the clouds, he yawned again, blinking catlike. He was about to fall into deep slumber when he heard his name. Swerving around, he stared at the emptiness behind him. Familiar voices echoed towards his right and he turned, frowning towards them. His eyes widened whilst he noticed the spirits laughing joyously. Amidamaru was happily introducing Bason to his best friend, Mosuke. Blinking rapidly, he stared. '_But… I thought that Bason was attached to Amidamaru… And wasn't Amidamaru attached to Yoh…?'_

"Ren!" He turned again, in another direction, and notice a small, hazy orange-and-ivory figure running towards him. He watched it silently, immobile. His lids felt heavy, and the form was covered with a thick haze. He felt so sleepy… He slumped over, yawning widely. A light laughed permed his senses, but somehow he didn't mind. "Ren…" He could practically hear the quirky grin on the man's face. 

"What?!?" The light laugh resounded in his ears again and he opened his eyes. 

Large chocolate eyes watched him, glimmering lightly. The man seemed in his mid twenties, and, somehow, very familiar. "Oh, come on Ren. You can't say you don't recognize me! It's only been, what? Seven years? Eight?"

Understanding dawned in his eyes, and hope glimmered inside his heart. "…Yoh?"

"The very same."

The still-17 teen bit his lip, but couldn't hide his smile. A strange smile appeared on his friend's face. "What?"

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you smile like that for ages."

A faint blush appeared on the boy's face, as his grin widened. The other sighed happily and kissed his forehead. "Chimamire no tenshi."

But bloody no longer. His wings were gold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just in case you didn't get that last line, 

something gilded means something covered

with gold, and chimamire no tenshi means

bloody angel. Oh, and 'orange and ivory'

because, well, 'orange and black' on

earth, sure, but black goes white in heaven.

So there. I _promised_ it would be happy!

Bev: *pouts* she took over again after "8?"


End file.
